Barkingburg Has Fallen
by liverskins13
Summary: After discovering that Ryder has cancer, the pups try to make the most of the rest of his life. But when a threat emerges in Barkingburg someone must take leadership to save the royal throne and crown. Contains death of main character. Don't like it, don't read it. Sequel to "Adventure Bay Has Fallen" and "Foggy Bottom Has Fallen."
1. One Year Anniversary

**Hello everyone. liverskins13 here. I am proud to present the third and final story of my "Has Fallen" trilogy, "Barkingburg Has Fallen!" A few notes, any OCs are mine or Supernova2015's, or otherwise I was granted permission to borrow them. I will lessen the violence in this one compared to the two prequels, but the drama will be much higher in this one. So without further ado, I bring you Chapter 1 of "Barkingburg Has Fallen."**

 **Chapter 1: One Year Anniversary**

"Guys, he's waking up."

"Thank God he's okay."

"Pups, where am I?"

"Ryder, you're under the big oak tree," said Koda.

"What?"

"Well, you fainted upon hearing you only had a few weeks left to live," said Marshall.

Ryder nearly fainted again, but pulled himself together. All the pups stared at him with sad eyes, including Koda, his human turned wolf pup brother.

"Pups, and Koda, I know it's going to be hard to cope with this, but we will continue to serve Adventure Bay. I don't want some disease to be the reason the PAW Patrol disbands. I know you're all upset but let's try to make the most of these last few weeks, shall we?"

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir," said Chase.

"And for you Chase, that starts with your special day tomorrow. I want you and Skye to enjoy yourselves and to not let this ruin your one year anniversary."

"You got it Ryder," said Skye.

"Now go enjoy yourselves, I'm going to explain to Koda how things work around here since he'll be with us for some time." With that, the pups went back to playing. Everest and Tracker had to cut play time short to return to Jake and Carlos, respectively.

* * *

That night, the pups went to their pup houses. A lot had happened in the past few days and it was a lot to take in. Naturally, they had a hard time falling asleep. Skye cut her trip short one pup house and walked inside the blue one.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. Make yourself comfortable," said Chase.

Skye situated herself in Chase's pup house. She enjoyed how much room there was, considering Chase was the biggest pup and she was the smallest.

Chase kept his nightlight on and turned to his girlfriend. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything Chase," the cockapoo reassured.

"Well, I've been thinking, and with Ryder having leukemia that'll eventually kill him, what's going to happen to us, the PAW Patrol? Who's going to be the new leader? Are we still going to be serving Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom? And if not, what's going to happen to us pups?"

Those questions hit Skye hard, especially that last one.

"Well, wouldn't it be right if _you_ took over, Chase?"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, after all, you're Ryder's favorite and you're second in command. It's very fitting that you take over as leader."

Chase sighed. What Skye had told him did make sense. "I don't know, Skye. Being a police pup can get very stressing, since I'm needed for so many missions, and it sometimes wears me out. But being the police pup _and_ leader would end up killing me."

Skye giggled. She loved Chase's sense of humor, even when he keeps a straight face but still cracks a joke. "Oh, Chase. Well I personally think you'd be a great leader. I'm sure the other pups can agree."

"I guess," Chase said, followed by a yawn. "Guess we should get some sleep in case we have an early morning mission like finding Alex's backpack. Good night, Skye. I love you."

"Good night, Chase. I love you too." And with that, she laid down, snuggled into the German shepherd's side.

* * *

Skye woke up the next morning at 7:00, same time as usual. She stretched out her legs and noticed that Chase wasn't with her in his puphouse. "Hmm. That's strange," she said to herself.

She opened the door and walked outside. All of the other pups were gathered in a circle near the big oak tree. She made her way over to them and tapped Rocky on the shoulder.

"Rocky, have you seen Chase?" she said to the mixed breed.

"Come to think of it, I haven't," the recycling pup replied.

"I think he said something about going to the pup park," said Marshall. "Well, I was half asleep when he walked by talking to himself. But it's worth a shot."

"Okay. Thanks, Marshall," she said with a smile before bounding away towards the pup park. The four guy pups turned back to their little huddle.

"And then, the cats started talking to me..." said Rubble.

"Rubble, dude, you have the most bizarre dreams out of everyone I know," said Zuma.

Meanwhile, Skye made it to the pup park in a matter of five minutes. She looked around for her boyfriend. She couldn't find him anywhere; not over in the trees, not at the soccer field, not at the playground. She started back towards the Lookout when she spotted something on a table nearby. It was a piece of paper. She opened it up and read it aloud.

 _"Come to Jake's Mountain. Then go to Jake for further instructions."_

"I guess I should head to Jake's," she said. "Ruff, wings!" She barked out her wings. "This pup's gotta fly!" Soon enough, she reached Jake's Mountain. She had some fond memories of going on rescues with Chase here, then some not so fond ones like when she crashed in the snow and Chase (more like his drone) rescued her more or less.

She landed on the ground and entered the chalet. Jake was standing by the fire when he noticed the cockapoo.

"Ah there she is," he said to her. "Chase instructed me to tell you to go down the mountain until you come across a ledge." Skye was a bit dumbfounded, but she complied and trotted out the door and down the mountain.

"Why the ledge?" she thought as she neared what appeared to be a ledge. But she saw a familiar face. No, make that eight familiar faces. Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Everest, and Koda stood in front of Chase, who just smiled at her. Skye couldn't help but smile back.

"Skye, this is the place we first met, and there's something I want to tell you," said Chase. He turned around and pulled out a necklace with a pink jewel in the middle. "Happy anniversary, Skye. I love you so much."

Skye couldn't hold back the tears as she dove into her boyfriend, giving him the biggest hug she could manage with her tiny legs.

"I love you too Chase. Happy anniversary."

"Awwwww," said the others.

"Congratulations you two," said Everest.

"Yeah, we're all really happy for you," said Marshall.

"Watching you two grow up and finally confess your feelings towards each other makes me so happy to be your owner," said Ryder.

* * *

"Hello? Ryder here," said Ryder as he answered a call on his puppad.

 _"Ryder, it's Captain Turbot. The Flounder sprung a leak. I need help getting to shore. Hurry, please!"_

"We're on it, Captain. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He then called his pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" the six pups shouted. They all raced to the Lookout. This time, however, Marshall didn't crash into any of the pups.

"Wow Marshall," said Rubble. "Have you turned over a new leaf?" The other pups laughed as the elevator ascended and they changed into their uniforms. When the elevator reached the top they all jumped out.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir," said Chase.

"Pups, the Flounder has sprung a leak and is starting to sink. Captain Turbot needs our help to rescue him before he drowns and to fix the Flounder."

The pups gasped. Ryder continued.

"Zuma, I need your buoy to help Captain Turbot to shore."

"Let's dive in!"

"Rocky, I need you to repair the Flounder."

"As long as I don't get wet, then green means go!"

"And Chase, normally, I'd have you use your winch to pull the Flounder to shore so Rocky can fix it, but it's your anniversary, and I must tell you all that Koda here has been trained to be a substitute. So if for whatever reason you pups can't go out on a mission, he can drive your vehicles and help you out."

"Wow, that's really neat," said Marshall.

"Koda will use Chase's winch to pull the Flounder to shore. Chase, you and Skye enjoy yourselves. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Marshall, Rubble, Chase, and Skye watched as Ryder slid down the pole and Zuma, Rocky, and Koda went down the slide. The sound of a police siren growing fainter let the four pups know the others were gone. Chase turned to Skye.

"Now, I believe we have a movie to go see. It's 2:30, the movie is at the drive-in at 3:30, so let's get going. We don't want to be late. Plus I made reservations at Chez Porter's for 6:30."

"Aww Chase you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," Skye said as the two went down the elevator to put on some elegant clothes.

* * *

Skye and Chase loved the movie. They thought _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ was the best Spider-Man movie yet.

"That was such a good movie!" Skye said. "Not to mention Tom Holland was pretty cute."

Chase whimpered. Skye giggled. "But no one could ever replace you, Chase."

Chase breathed a sigh of relief, but managed to let out a chuckle. Soon enough, they reached Chez Porter, and on its grand opening night.

"Wow," said Skye. "It's really crowded. Good thing you made reservations."

"Yeah," said Chase. Just then Mr. Porter approached the two pups.

"Table for two?" he asked. The two pups nodded. "Right this way," he said, grabbing two menus with him as he escorted Chase and Skye to their table.

"Any special occasion explaining why you two are so dressed up?"

"It's our one year anniversary, Mr. Porter," Chase said.

"Ahh, well congratulations," Mr. Porter winked. "So, what can I get you two?"

"Spaghetti," said Chase, with a nod of approval from Skye.

"And to drink?"

"Water."

"Coming right up."

In ten minutes, Mr. Porter had two bowls of spaghetti served to the two pups. It was the best bowl of spaghetti either one had ever had. Mr. Porter came over to their table and whispered in Chase's ear.

"Since you nearly sacrificed yourself saving my grandson's life a few days ago, your meal is on me."

"Thanks, Mr. Porter!" said Chase as he and Skye left.

"Wow, this for sure has been the best day of my life, even better than when I joined PAW Patrol," said Skye as the sun began to set over Adventure Bay.

"Well it's not over yet," said Chase with a wink. "One more place. Follow me."

Skye did so and the two ended up at the beach. Chase pulled out a beach towel and laid it out neatly on the sand, far enough away so the waves wouldn't get them.

"I know we do this a lot, but watching the sunsets with you is one of my favorite past times," said Chase.

"I really enjoy it too," said Skye. "It's just so peaceful and calming."

"Yeah," said Chase. "And we don't have to worry about terrorism or hostages or even life threatening situations." He shuddered when he said "terrorism," and Skye took note of that.

For a while they sat in silence. Then the sun finally set over Adventure Bay.

"Skye, there's one more gift I'd like to give you," said Chase. "Close your eyes."

Skye did as she was told, but what happened next, not even she could've guessed would happen. Chase leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A bit taken back, Skye didn't resist, and she kissed him back. When the two finally pulled apart, Chase whispered, "I love you Skye."

"I love you too Chase," said Skye.

* * *

It was 9:30 at night when the two lovebirds finally got back to the Lookout. The other pups asked them all about it.

"How was it?" said Rocky.

"The best night of my life," said Chase.

"Same here," said Skye.

"I'm really happy for you too," said Marshall.

"How was the rescue?" said Chase.

"The Flounder is fixed," said Zuma.

"It was a success, except for the fact that I got wet," said Rocky. The other pups laughed. Just then, Ryder and Koda came out.

"Chase, Skye, looks like you two had a good time?" Chase nodded. "Well," continued Ryder, "it's time for bed."

"Good night everyone," said Rubble. "Can't wait to see what dreams may come."

"Hopefully not about talking cats," said Zuma. Soon enough, the other pups went to bed, Chase and Skye sleeping in Chase's pup house once again. Seeing all of his pups fast asleep, Ryder and Koda went back inside to bed.


	2. Loss

**Chapter 2: Loss**

It had been a few weeks since the terrorist attack in Foggy Bottom. Every so often, Chase would have nightmares about them, considering his parents died during the attacks on New York City's World Trade Center. Through Skye's urging, Chase went to visit a psychiatrist every so often. Though if anyone was more mentally unstable than Chase, it was Koda.

Koda had showed up to Foggy Bottom Hospital to visit Ryder, only to find out Ryder would die in a few weeks from cancer. Despite keeping it together in front of the other pups, Koda would seclude himself in the guest room Ryder had prepared for him and fall into a heap of tears. He would then go to Ryder's room and sleep next to the ten year old.

And as for Ryder, he did his best to try to live his last days to the fullest. Word spread around Adventure Bay about Ryder's cancer. Day after day, hundreds of "Get Well Soon!" and "Praying For You!" cards were sent to the Lookout. Ryder kept every single one of them in a drawer in his room.

* * *

It was a sunny July day in Adventure Bay. Rubble was up at Farmer Yumi's helping her build a new pen for her chickens. Zuma was out on the water on his surfboard. Koda was napping at the Lookout. Marshall and Rocky were helping Mr. Porter deliver groceries. Chase, Skye, and Ryder were playing hide and seek at the pup park.

"Found you, Skye," said Chase. "You're it."

"Guess I am," Skye said with a giggle. She proceeded to turn around and start counting to one hundred. "One, two, three, four..."

Chase and Ryder darted off in separate directions. Chase climbed a tree and tried to blend in as much as he could. Ryder headed towards the playground.

"Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Ready or not, here I come!" the cockapoo called out. She looked around for the two, but couldn't find them. She walked right by the tree Chase was in, yet her nose didn't pick up his scent. Chase let out a sigh of relief when Skye was far enough from the tree.

Skye started towards the playground. She didn't find either one at the swings, or four square, or the soccer field. She started towards the slide when she picked up a scent. _That's Ryder's scent,_ she thought. She quietly crept around the slide and jumped out.

"Aha, found you, Ryd-" she said to Ryder. But she gasped before she could finish. Lying in front of her, was Ryder in a pool of his own blood. She shuttled back a few steps before turning around and yelling for her boyfriend.

"CHASE! HELP PLEASE! IT'S RYDER!" she yelled. Chase heard her calls for help and jumped down from the tree. He made a mad dash towards Skye, who looked like she was about to collapse in exhaustion as well as tears.

"What's going on?!" Chase said in a tone of worry but with a strong hint of urgency.

"It's Ryder," Skye blubbered.

"Where is he?" Chase asked.

"Follow me."

Skye led Chase over to the slide. When Ryder came into view, Skye broke down crying. Chase continued on to see why his girlfriend was crying. Chase skid to a halt and paled upon seeing Ryder and his blood. He grabbed Ryder's pup pad out of his back pants pocket and called 911.

 _"911 what is your emergency?"_

"HELP! MY OWNER COLLAPSED IN HIS OWN BLOOD! WE'RE AT THE PARK IN ADVENTURE BAY OVER AT THE PLAYGROUND. HURRY!"

In five minutes, an ambulance from Foggy Bottom arrived. Paramedics put Ryder on a stretcher and loaded him in the back. Chase and Skye opted to ride with Ryder.

"You should call the others and tell them to get to Foggy Bottom Hospital as soon as possible," Skye said, looking up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"You're right," said Chase, trying to hold back tears of his own. He activated his pup tag for the other seven members. "PAW Patrol, this is Chase. Ryder collapsed at the pup park. We're on our way to Foggy Bottom Hospital as I speak. Everyone get here as soon as possible."

Chase got no response from anyone, but he knew he got the message across. The ambulance pulled in to Foggy Bottom Hospital and Ryder was rushed to the ICU. Chase and Skye were told to stay in the waiting room. Soon, the others arrived. Marshall, Everest, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Tracker, and Koda burst through the doors and into the waiting room, scaring Chase and Skye.

"Where is he?" said Rocky, trying to catch his breath.

"Intensive care unit," said Skye. "We have to wait here." She leaned her head up against Chase's shoulder and rested it there. The other pups sighed in disappointment. Soon, Katie walked in.

"I was meeting with Mayor Humdinger when I heard Marshall's siren. I saw your vehicles here and wondered why you were here. What's going on?"

The others didn't want to tell Ryder's girlfriend what happened. After a long silence, Chase spoke up.

"He's in the ICU right now. Skye found him collapsed in his own blood."

Katie gasped and started to cry. The others went over and comforted her. All the while, Koda just stayed put, lips quivering, letting the realization sink in.

* * *

It had been four hours since Ryder's incident. Most of the pups dozed off. Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Doctor Wells?" said Chase, grabbing the attention of the other sleeping pups.

"Yes, Chase. It's me," said Doctor Wells. "I have some bad news, but there's no other way to put this."

The other pups looked with anticipation.

"I'm afraid Ryder's time has come. The chances of him waking up tomorrow are slim to none. I'm so sorry pups. But he requested that you, Chase, call in some of his dearest friends."

"Sure thing," Chase said monotonously. Dr. Wells handed him a list in Ryder's handwriting. Chase read the names to himself: Mayor Goodway, Katie, Jake, Alex, Mr. Porter, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, Raimundo, Captain Turbot, Francois, Carlos, Miss Marjorie, Mayor Humdinger, Dad? _I thought Ryder's dad died,_ Chase thought. He shrugged it off and called each one, requesting their presence at Foggy Bottom Hospital.

* * *

The first group of people Ryder requested were Raimundo, Francois, Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, Miss Marjorie, and Mayor Humdinger. They all presented him cards. Ryder accepted them and hugged each of them. The next group was Jake, Mr. Porter, Alex, and Captain Turbot. Ryder hugged each of them as well and accepted their cards.

The last group were Ryder's closest friends: Mayor Goodway, Katie, Carlos, and the Professor. He thanked Mayor Goodway for funding the Lookout. He wished Carlos good luck in life and even invited him to live at the Lookout, which Carlos sincerely declined. He gave Katie a kiss and thanked her for being the best girlfriend ever. Finally, he met face to face with his dad, the Professor.

"Dad, I'm afraid the leukemia has beaten me in this war," Ryder said sadly.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. Look at what you have done in so little time. Graduated from Harvard, started a rescue team, you should be proud of your accomplishments. I know for sure that I am. I love you so much son."

"I love you too, Dad," Ryder sobbed. He buried his face in the Professor's chest and cried. A few moments later, he looked up at his dad.

"It's time to talk to the pups," he said, sniffling. The four left the room.

The pups walked in to Ryder's room. The poor boy looked so frail and lifeless. He turned to his pups and gave a sad smile. All nine of them jumped up on his bed, each one with a downtrodden face.

"Ryder..." Chase started.

"Pups," Ryder interrupted, "I'm afraid whatever time I have left on this planet is short. The cancer has pretty much taken control of my entire body. I'm afraid that I will not be able to see the sun rise tomorrow."

All nine pups whimpered.

"Marshall, always bring your optimism with you. It is a very valuable quality."

"I'm fired up," the dalmatian muttered.

"Zuma, maintain that free spirit and let it run wild. Don't you ever let anyone stop it."

"Let's dive in."

"Rubble, you don't always have to act tough, especially now. Don't be afraid to show your emotions."

"Rubble on the double."

"Rocky, you have the mind of Isaac Newton. Never give up. I know that you'll do great things."

"Don't lose it, reuse it."

"Skye, your pep is unforgettable. Always do everything with a giggle and a backflip."

"This pup's gotta fly."

"Everest, you always know how to keep your cool. I appreciate you coming up north to be with us."

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go."

"Tracker, amigo, our time together is short-lived, but we're lucky to have you on our team."

"I'm all ears."

Ryder then turned to Chase. His favorite pup and second in command.

"Chase, we've been together the longest. I'm glad fate brought us together. Words cannot describe how much I am going to miss you. You have always been a loyal pup, and have shown great qualities of a leader. You for sure will go far in life. Take good care of Skye, and I'll be sure to say hi to your parents up there."

Much to everyone's surprise, Chase broke down in a heap of tears. He dove into Ryder and hugged him, crying all over him. "I love you so much Ryder," he cried. Skye joined the hug, then Marshall, then the others. All gathered around for one last embrace.

"And finally Koda. Brother, I am so sorry that I can't watch you grow up. I see my mom in you. So caring and so passionate. It wasn't an easy decision, but I have decided to make you the new leader of the PAW Patrol. I was going to give that to Chase, but I think it'd be too stressful for him to be leader _and_ the police pup."

"Told you," Chase whispered to Skye, who nuzzled him.

"Remember, Koda, no job is too big, no pup is too small. Here are the keys to my ATV, as well as my pup pad. I wish you the best of luck."

"I love you so much big brother," said Koda between sobs. "Thank you so much for adopting me."

"Thank you all for the memories," said Ryder. "I love you all more than words can describe."

Ryder died peacefully in his sleep the night of July 15. He was ten and a half years old. Upon hearing word of his death, the pups all came together in a big embrace, all crying, weeping, sobbing for the loss of their leader, their owner, their brother, their best friend.

 **AN: I did, in fact, get permission from HavocHound to use The Professor, Ryder's dad, in this story. This chapter was the hardest one I've ever had to write. So dramatic and heartbreaking. I hope you all don't hate me too much lol. This may possibly be the saddest chapter I will ever write. But that's chapter 2 of _Barkingburg Has Fallen_. Ryder's funeral will take place in chapter 3. Remember to read and review. Thank you all for your support!**


	3. Farewell Ryder

**Chapter 3: Farewell Ryder**

Ryder's funeral was held on July 22, a week after his death. It was the worst week of all the pups' lives. Marshall just sat and cried every day, holding his teddy bear. Rubble hid in his puphouse and refused to eat until he couldn't put up with starvation any longer. Rocky played back videos of Ryder training all the pups when they joined. Zuma just sat at the beach every evening. Everest refused to eat Jake's liver treats. Tracker's ears stopped working as well as they did before. Chase contemplated quitting, but a smack across the face and a harsh word from Skye changed his mind.

Now Koda was a different story. He would recall back to when Ryder officially adopted him and saved him from the needle all those years ago. Koda felt that he owed Ryder his life. And despite not seeing Ryder often due to Ryder being so busy, Koda loved Ryder with all of his heart. He locked himself in Ryder's room, refusing to talk to anyone and sobbing himself to sleep every night.

The day before the funeral, Chase called all the pups together to write a eulogy for Ryder. Even Everest and Tracker, who didn't join the pups at the Lookout, shared their ideas over the phone. When the pups were satisfied with what they came up with, they all decided that Chase should read it. Chase agreed, but deep down, he felt he wouldn't be able to finish reading.

Ryder's funeral was the most popular event to occur in Adventure Bay ever since the terrorist attack a year ago on the Lookout when the President came to visit. So many familiar faces showed up. Mr. Porter comforted his weeping grandson. Captain Turbot and Francois had their hat and beret over their hearts, the latter holding the box of tissues to his "wuss of a cousin." The funeral took place down at the beach right by the Lookout, so Wally and Walinda could be there. Mayor Goodway, trying to hold back tears, hugged her niece and nephew, Julia and Julius. Jake was there to comfort Katie, whose eyes were red from crying. Farmers Yumi and Al held hands, the former using a tissue to wipe her tears.

Even Adventure Bay outsiders showed up. Raimundo and his circus dropped by. Carlos brought Tracker, Matea, and Mandy and her monkey family. Ace Sorenson was there. The Professor had a special spot in the first row. Mayor Humdinger and his kittens also had a reserved spot. Even Daring Danny X showed up, with his bike spray painted black for the occasion. And even President Jack Clifton along with his wife, Margaret, and their son, Jack Jr, were there.

"We're still waiting on three more guests," said Mayor Goodway into the microphone up on the podium. Everyone patiently waited. Finally, an airplane landed not far from the beach. Out stepped the Earl of Barkingburg, along with the Princess and Sweetie.

"Thank you for joining us," said Chase, leading the three to their seats. When everyone was ready, Mayor Goodway began.

"Ryder's sudden death on the night of July 15 stunned us all. We are gathered here today to honor him and to thank him for all that he's done for Adventure Bay. He's done everything big and small, whether that be fixing the water tower or the wind turbines, or even playing a basketball game. We will never forget Ryder. He will always have a special place in our hearts. I will now pass the podium to the PAW Patrol.

The pups walked up on stage, all wearing black suits with bow ties of their uniform color. Skye and Everest wore black funeral dresses with a pink and light blue shawl, respectively. For a while, no pup said anything. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. Chase cleared his throat and walked up to the microphone.

"Before I begin, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Being here truly means a lot to us, a lot to Ryder." Chase sighed and tried to stop his tears. "If you could describe Ryder in one word, what word would you use? Me, I would use ambitious. Ryder would perform any mission, big or small, with high expectations for himself and us. I think the only time I showed more ambition than Ryder was the day my girlfriend, Skye, crashed in a snowstorm. I knew Ryder was as worried and determined to find her as I was. The only difference? I was scared silly while Ryder kept his cool." Chase felt the tears coming, but Skye placed her paw on his shoulder to help him relax. He sighed before continuing.

"That's another thing about Ryder. He can keep his cool in any scenario, good or bad. He showed no fear during rescues, and he was very humble. He never accepted awards and never thought about himself before others. All in all, Ryder was one of a kind. He was the owner that loved us all. The leader that never failed us. Most importantly, he was the best friend that stood by your side through it all. Even in his last days, he managed to keep a smile on his face. He's blessed not only me, but my comrades, in more ways than one. And for that we are eternally grateful. Thank you so much Ryder. We all love you and will do everything for you."

At this point, Chase was bawling. Skye gave him a hug, telling him that everything was going to be okay and that his speech was great. Rocky walked up to the microphone. "Uhh, we now pass the podium to Koda."

Koda, still not one hundred percent familiar to everyone, walked up to the microphone. He closed his eyes and sighed, tears dripping down his mug. He opened them and stole a glance at the pups, who all gave him a comforting smile. Turning to the crowd, he began.

"To be honest, I'd never thought I'd go from human orphan, to wolf pup in the pound, to adopted brother, to new leader of the PAW Patrol. That's right. On his deathbed, he decided to make me the new leader. And I personally think that job belongs to Chase. But I guess that's not how it is. But everything happens for a reason. And now we may not know the reason for Ryder's sudden and early passing, there still is a reason for it. I know things will never be the same again, but the world around us is constantly changing. It is our decision to accept the changes. The best thing for us to do, as a team, as a community, is to not forget Ryder, but to move on. We can't change the past, but we can shape our future. And I want to look forward to a bright future for all of us in Adventure Bay. So I proudly accept the role as the leader of the PAW Patrol, as I hope you all do to. I know I have big shoes to fill, but with the pups' help, I think we can still manage to get the job done. As Ryder would say, 'No job is too big, no pup is too small.' Thank you."

As Koda walked off, much to his surprise, everyone stood up and clapped for him. Some even let out a few cheers. He was soon bombarded by the other pups, who all joined in one big embrace.

Mayor Goodway took to the stage again. "Attention everyone. Before we begin the burial, we will have fifteen minutes if you want to come up to Ryder's casket."

Quite a few people came up to his casket to pay their respects. They also gave their condolences to the pups. Fifteen minutes later, the mayor announced that the burial would take place up at the Lookout, next to the giant oak tree.

Rubble and Chase went to get their pup pack and police cruiser. Rubble barked out his shovel and dug out a hole for Ryder's casket. Chase tied his winch around the casket and carefully lowered it into the ground. Rubble then filled the hole with dirt. Marshall placed flowers down and Rocky placed down the gravestone. It read, _"Ryder. July 9, 2007 - July 15, 2017. Loving owner, leader, friend, son, boyfriend, and brother. Forever in our hearts. 'Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help.'"_

When all was said and done, the funeral ended. After ten minutes, only the pups and Koda remained at the burial site. Zuma went inside for a moment and came back with a picture in his mouth. It was all the pups, Koda included, lying on the ground with Ryder, all with smiles on their faces. Zuma gently placed it against the gravestone.

For a while no one said a word. The silence was eventually broken by a long, sorrowful howl from Chase. It echoed through Adventure Bay for all to hear. Soon, Skye joined her boyfriend, followed by Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Tracker, and Koda. All howled in mourning for Ryder.

* * *

The next morning, Koda woke up to the puppad ringing. Walking inside the Lookout, he answered it.

"Hello? Koda here?"

 _"Koda, it's the Earl of Barkingburg. I know yesterday was Ryder's funeral and all, but we were wondering if you could send your best two pups on over to watch over the crown and throne for a few days while the Princess and I take a vacation."_

"Sure thing, your earlness. They should arrive this evening."

 _"Thank you so much, Koda. This really means a lot."_

"No problem. Happy to help."

Koda walked outside, to where the eight pups were sleeping.

"Hey, pups?" said Koda. The pups all woke up.

"What is it, Koda?" said Rubble.

"The Earl of Barkingburg requests the best two pups to go guard the throne and crown for a few days. Only problem is I don't know who'd qualify as the two best pups."

"Definitely Chase," said Tracker, earning a blush from the police pup.

"What about Skye?" said Zuma.

"Yeah, other than the fact that you two are dating, you two make a great team. With Chase's nose and your eyes, nothing stands against you." said Marshall.

"Yeah, I agree Marshall," said Rocky.

"Me too," said Everest.

"Looks like Chase and Skye are going to Barkingburg. Better get ready. The Earl wants you there by this evening."

"You got it, Koda sir," said Chase. "Gosh, it's going to be weird not being able to say, 'Ryder sir' anymore." He whimpered before setting off to get ready. Skye followed him, leaving the other pups at the grave site.

"Koda, maybe we can get someone to be a pilot and a police officer in Chase and Skye's absence," suggested Marshall.

"Good idea, Marshall. Who can we get to be the police officer?"

"How about Jake?"

"And the pilot?"

"Ace Sorenson."

"Alright, I'll give them a call. I really appreciate you pups helping me adjust to this role. It means a lot to me."

"Ryder would want this. We're all a family. We look out for each other," said Rocky.

Suddenly, the pup pad rang again.

"Hello? Koda here."

 _"Koda, it's Farmer Al. Our old barn is so run down, it needs an upgrade. I was wondering if the PAW Patrol would be willing or able to help build a new barn. If not, then it's okay. I know you're still coping with Ryder's passing."_

"Yeah, we can help, Farmer Al. We're on our way." Koda turned to the others. "PAW Patrol to the Lookout."

"Koda needs us," the six other pups said in unison. They rushed to the Lookout, only for Marshall to plow them over.

"Some things never change," the dalmatian joked. The elevator ascended and the pups changed into their uniforms. Once topside, they jumped out, Tracker in Chase's spot and Everest in Skye's spot.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Koda!" said Marshall.

"Pups, this is our first mission with me as leader," said Koda. "Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi want us to help build a new barn for them."

The pups "oohed" in excitement.

"Rubble, I'll need you and your shovel to dig holes for support beams."

"Rubble on the double."

"Rocky, your tools are perfect to help build the foundation."

"Green means go."

"Marshall, we can use your ladder to reach high places."

"I'm fired up."

"The rest of you pups can help too. But first, I need to call Jake and Ace."

Koda called Jake first.

"Jake, it's Koda. Chase and Skye have been requested in Barkingburg. So in their absence, I was wondering if you'd be willing to be a police officer?"

 _"Sure, anything to help the PAW Patrol. I don't have to worry about my chalet. It's summer; I won't be getting any skiers. Haha."_

"Thanks, Jake. This means a lot."

 _"No problem. Where are we meeting?"_

"Farmer Al's place. See you then!"

 _"See you guys there!"_

Next was Ace. Koda called and waited for an answer.

 _"Hello, you've reached Ace. How may I help you?"_

"Ace, it's Koda, new leader of the PAW Patrol. I have a favor to ask of you."

 _"What is it?"_

"Chase and Skye were requested to be in Barkingburg to protect the crown and throne while the Princess and Earl go on vacation. In their absence, I was wondering if you could be our pilot? Our first mission is at Farmer Al's barn."

 _"Sounds wonderful. I'd be happy to help. Thing is, where is Farmer Al's barn?"_

"Remember when we saved you when your plane crashed in the bay?" said Rocky.

 _"Yeah."_

"The barn we were at is the place."

 _"Okay. Thank you pups. See you soon!"_

"Okay," said Koda. "Now that that's settled, let's go build us a barn!"

The pups whooped and cheered and howled, the first time in a long time.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" shouted Koda as he went down the pole. The pups jumped down the slide, ready to get back into action.


	4. A Mission Not So Well Done

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I know that there are some people who have gone off the deep end because I had Ryder die. I'm fine with you all being upset, but hazing me and dropping the f bomb won't help at all. I just hope that there aren't many of you out there reading this and reacting the same way. Just know that I don't stand for that crap and I will block you and report you. You can PM me with your concerns but you can** ** _not_** **yell at me and force me to rewrite what's already been written. Also, keep the city of Houston and the state of Texas in your prayers. Though I do not live in Texas, they were devastated by Hurricane Harvey and the people there, especially those in Houston, need all the support they can get. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4: A Mission Not So Well Done**

Marshall went first down the slide, doing his trademark slip before tumulting down the slide. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his fire truck. Next down the slide was Rubble. Spreading his legs out, he whooped going down the slide. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his digger. Instead of the drill arm, he had his crane. Next down the slide was Rocky. He hesitated a second before jumping on the slide, scratching behind his ear on the way down. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his recycling truck. Next was Zuma. He jumped down the slide and threw his paws up in the air while cheering. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his hovercraft. Next up was Everest. She jumped down the slide and landed in her pup house as it transformed into her snow plow. Last one down the slide was Tracker. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his Jeep.

Koda emerged from the Lookout's garage riding Ryder's ATV. Though it upset the other pups that they would never see Ryder on that ATV again, they knew they had a mission and took off towards Farmer Al's. Marshall led the way since Koda didn't exactly know where Farmer Al's barn was. Meanwhile, Chase and Skye had just finished packing and ascended in the elevator. Once topside, they walked out only to find it empty.

"That's weird," said Chase skeptically.

"Maybe they got called in for a mission," said Skye.

"Let's find out," said Chase. Being second in command, he still was the only pup with access to the Lookout's controls. He pulled down a map and noticed that all the pups were driving on the road through town heading towards Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's.

"Looks like they're going to help the married farmers," said Skye.

"Well, we should get going to Barkingburg," said Chase. He pressed a button on the Lookout's control panel that summoned the Air Patroller. Robodog carefully landed the Air Patroller in the front yard of the Lookout.

Being the gentlepup that he is, Chase allowed Skye to go down the slide first. She backflipped onto the slide and giggled on the way down. She landed in her pup house as it transformed into her helicopter. Chase went down the slide next, letting out a joyful howl on the way down. He landed in his pup house as it transformed into his super spy cruiser. The cockapoo and German shepherd piloted their vehicles onto the Air Patroller. The walkway closed up, and the Air Patroller took off en route to Barkingburg.

* * *

In ten minutes flat, Koda and the pups arrived at Farmer Al's barn.

"Thanks for coming Koda," said the farmer, with his typical shirt on that revealed his farmer's tan.

"No problem, Farmer Al," said Koda. "Happy to help." It was then that Jake and Ace

arrived. "And now that everyone's here, we can start building your new barn."

"Excellent, I'll bring the blueprints over," said Farmer Al.

"Rocky, get your tools ready. Rubble, get your crane in position. Marshall, be ready with your ladder."

"Green means go!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"I'm fired up!"

"Zuma, Everest, and Tracker, you three will help Jake, Ace, and I on the ground."

"Let's dive in!"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!"

"I'm all ears!"

With Koda dishing out orders, everything was running rather smoothly. Koda was surprised by this, but the pups, being so used to missions running so smoothly with Ryder in command, didn't think much of it.

Rocky was on Marshall's ladder atop the barn. He was screwing in the weather vane as the finishing touch. As he started back down the ladder, there was a low rumbling noise. Rubble noticed that the foundation began to shake.

"Uh-oh," the bulldog gasped. "I don't think that's supposed to happen." He ran out of the way, joining the rest of the gang. But they could only watch as the barn's sides collapsed to the ground, taking the roof off too. Part of the roof fell towards Marshall's firetruck. The dalmatian closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst. The roof landed on the red firetruck, followed by Rocky, who landed on the roof with the now detached ladder. The others gasped in horror.

"Marshall!" Koda yelled, rushing over to the wreckage. Jake and Ace followed, while the other pups stayed back.

Jake and Ace worked together to lift the heavy piece of the roof off the firetruck (after removing Rocky and the ladder off first). Koda grabbed an unconscious Marshall by the collar and dragged him out of his firetruck to examine any injuries.

"I have no medical experience whatsoever," said Jake bluntly. "I think you should take him to Katie's Clinic. She'll know what to do."

"Okay," said Koda. "Farmer Al, can we come by another day and fix this?"

"Sure thing Koda. Take all the time you need," said Farmer Al.

So Koda drove Marshall over to Katie's Clinic, and he sent the pups back to the Lookout. Everest went back up to the chalet with Jake. Tracker took his Jeep towards the jungle to rejoin Carlos. That just left Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma.

"Our first failure ever," said Zuma.

"I wonder how Koda's taking it," said Rubble. "He must be so ashamed, not that I'd blame him."

"Let's keep comforting him and supporting him," said Rocky. "I can only wish that Chase and Skye are more successful right now than we are."

* * *

The Air Patroller hit a small wind current and jolted a bit. This woke up Skye, who had a rather disturbing nightmare. She hopped off the bean bag she had used as a bed and walked up to the control room, where Chase was with Robodog.

"Hey Skye," said Chase. "Enjoy your nap?"

Skye could only shake her head no. "I had a nightmare," she said.

"What was it?"

"I had a dream about how I was taken back to the last time I saw my family," she said, "before those eagles came."

"You mean the ones we later discovered were robotic and controlled by a white pup according to my eyewitness accounts?"

"Yeah, so now I just can't help but get a bad feeling about this trip," Skye said solemnly.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about," said Chase reassuringly. "I will protect you with my life. And that's a promise."

"Oh Chase," Skye said, embracing her boyfriend. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

The sound of Robodog barking interrupted them.

"Well, we're here," said Chase. He pressed a button that turned his Super Spy gear into his suit he wore when he first guarded the crown. He pressed another button that gave Skye a nice pink dress.

Robodog landed the Air Patroller in their underwater headquarters. Chase and Skye walked up the ramp and out into the streets of Barkingburg. As they approached the driveway to the castle, Skye gulped.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," she shivered. Chase held her closer to him, letting her know it was going to be okay. Skye nodded and tried to crack a smile as Chase rang the doorbell. The door opened and out stepped the Earl.

"Ah Chase," he said, "nice to see you again. You too Skye."

"Nice to see you too, your earlness?" said Chase. He still didn't know how to address the Earl, despite this being his fourth visit to Barkingburg. The Earl led the two pups inside, where they saw the princess with a rather large suitcase.

"Chase!" she squeaked upon seeing the two pups. She ran over to them and hugged them. "And how's my favorite PAW Patrol pup doing?"

"Fine your highness," Chase said with a bow.

"Ah yes," said a voice in the shadows. "If it isn't Chase. So good to see you again, isn't it Busby?" A pup with a clean white coat stepped out along with a robotic toy frog.

"Hello, Sweetie," Chase said, eyeing her as if she just robbed the bank.

"And if it isn't Skye," Sweetie continued. "This is, what? Our fifth interaction?"

"Fourth," Skye corrected, but was rudely interrupted.

"No, no, I'm positive it's our fifth interaction. End of discussion," said Sweetie.

"Princess, Sweetie, time to go," said the Earl.

"Coming!" said the two females at the same time. They rushed out the door.

"Take good care of the place," said the Earl, before tossing Chase a spare key and finally leaving.

"Well, how about you go lie down in the princess's room while I cook us up some dinner?" said Chase. "We can watch whatever you'd like to watch on the TV."

"Sounds good," said Skye before ambling upstairs towards the princess's room. Chase walked in the other direction and into the kitchen. He began cooking up some spaghetti when he heard a slight creaking noise nearby. Now in police dog mode, Chase turned around and was face to face with...Sweetie.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you went on vacation with the princess."

"That was a hologram I made of myself," she said.

"Well why are you here?"

"So I can be Barkingburg's new ruler, duh." Just then, a claw reached out from her "pup pack" and stripped Chase of his collar and pup tag. Chase was about to do something, but Sweetie pulled a lever and the floor opened up underneath him. He fell into a dungeon with a thud. He peered up and saw Sweetie looking down at him.

"One down, one to go," she said, laughing with her trademark snort.

"I swear, if you hurt Skye..." Chase growled, but before he could continue, the door closed, leaving him alone in the dungeon with nothing but a dimly lit torch on the wall.

"Skye..." Chase whimpered before lying down in a little ball in the corner.

* * *

 _"Skye, you there?"_

"What is it Koda?"

 _"Marshall's been badly injured. Katie's taking care of him. I just wanted to let you know. Tell Chase too please; I couldn't contact him."_

"No problem, Koda," Skye said as she heard a knock on the door. "Speaking of which, he just showed up. Talk to you later."

 _"Over and out, Skye,"_ Koda said before ending the call.

What happened next not even Skye could predict. She gave a puzzled look as Sweetie walked in the room.

"I thought you were on vacation," Skye said with suspicion.

"My hologram is on vacation. The poor thing needed it badly," Sweetie retorted.

"Well, where's Chase?" Skye questioned.

"He's fine," Sweetie lied. "But Skye, there are a few someones I'd like you to meet again."

"Again?" Skye said completely confused at this point.

Sweetie pointed to the window. Skye turned her head and paled upon what she saw.

"The...the...the...e-e-eagles," she whispered.

"That's right, Skye. Say hello to some old friends."

After thinking for a few seconds, everything made sense to Skye, and she began to confront Sweetie.

"You were there," she said.

"I was where?"

"There," Skye said. "You were there when my family was killed off by those...those monsters."

"Indeed I was," Sweetie grinned.

Skye's shock turned into anger as she growled and prepared to lunge at Sweetie. Fortunately for Sweetie, Skye would never get that chance as Sweetie pulled another lever and the floor opened up, sending Skye down into the dungeon.

"Now that those two are taken care of, I can become the new ruler of Barkingburg!" Sweetie said with a laugh and a snort before walking towards the throne room.


	5. Operation Save Chase and Skye

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with schoolwork that I haven't had time to update. But this story will continue until the last chapter has been written and uploaded. Once again thank you all for your support.**

 **Chapter 5: Operation Save Chase and Skye**

The first thing Marshall felt when he woke up was a jolt of pain. He winced, then observed his surroundings after his vision cleared up and the sudden pain subsided. Gathered around him were the other members of the PAW Patrol, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Where am I? What happened?" the dalmatian asked.

"You're in the hospital. We were building a new barn for Farmer Al when the roof collapsed on top of you and your firetruck," said Rocky.

"Why are there only three of you?"

"Everest went back to Jake's chalet, and Tracker headed off for the jungle," said Zuma.

"What about Chase and Skye?"

"They went to Barkingburg," said Koda. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really," said Marshall. "Can I talk to Chase, please?"

"Sure you can," said Koda, handing Marshall the pup pad. "Take all the time you need." Koda motioned for the others to leave Marshall alone for the time being. After the door was closed, Marshall slid the screen on the pup pad over to Chase's icon. He pressed it and waited for a reply. What he got was not what he was expecting.

"Hello, Marshall," said a snobby female voice.

"Sweetie? Why did you pick up?"

"Chase can't talk right now. He's not around at the moment."

"What? I thought he was protecting the crown and throne while the Princess went on vacation."

"He was relieved of his duties, so I'm taking his spot."

"What about Skye? Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What did _you_ do with Chase?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!" At this point, Marshall started to growl.

"That is classified information, but let's just say that he and his girlfriend may not be home for a while." After hearing this, Marshall nearly lost it.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH CHASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH MY BROTHER!" Marshall drew the attention of Koda and the other pups.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Koda said as Sweetie hung up.

"Sweetie did something with Chase and Skye, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I think she's taken them hostage somewhere. But we have to find them!"

"You are in no condition to leave this clinic," said Katie, who walked in upon hearing Marshall yelling at Sweetie.

"We'll go to Barkingburg, Marshall, and we'll keep you informed," said Koda.

"But-" Marshall said.

"You're still injured," said Katie.

"But-"

"Don't argue with me," said Koda firmly. "My decision is final. You are staying here."

As Koda left the room, Marshall muttered, "Ryder would've said I could come." Pretending to ignore it, Koda slammed the door shut.

"We should probably get going," said Rubble. "Every second we spend here is another second Chase and Skye are in captivity."

"Bye, Marshall," said Rocky. "We'll bring your brother home for you."

With that, the three pups headed back to the Lookout.

* * *

When Chase came to, he found it hard to move. When he regained his senses, he realized that Skye had fallen right on top of him, pinning his body to the cold musty floor of the castle dungeon.

"Skye," Chase said shaking her slightly. It was enough to make her wake up. She groaned loudly before shaking her head furtively.

"Chase, where are we?" she said weakly.

"We're in the castle dungeon," said Chase. "Sweetie trapped us down here. With no one to protect the crown, I'm afraid that bad things are going to happen."

"Is there any way out?"

"No," said Chase, sighing. "We're stuck down here. We failed, Skye. I failed." He was about to let a tear fall but Skye nuzzled his cheek softly.

"We would've never predicted this, Chase," she said. "Not even Ryder would anticipate this." The sound of their late owner's name made Chase smile sadly.

"I miss him so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think of when he took me in. I wish I could see him again, even if it's just once."

"I really miss him too, but we have to move on at some point. But just remember, I am always here for you."

"Thanks, Skye. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Rescued me the day I joined," Skye said with a chuckle. "I hope someone's wondering if we're okay."

"Why is she so evil? What did we do to her?" These questions reminded Skye of what she had learned during her confrontation with Sweetie.

"Chase, there's something that you should know."

"What is it Skye?"

Fighting back tears, Skye continued. "Remember the incident seven months ago when my family was killed?"

"By those eagles?"

"Mhmm. Well, I had confronted Sweetie before she sent me down here and she said that those eagles were robots and that she was the one controlling them."

"Oh my God," said Chase softly. "If I ever see that witch again I'm gonna teach her a lesson." He let out an intense growl at the end, scaring Skye.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm still not emotionally stable since Ryder died."

"It's okay, as long as we have each other," said Skye. She walked up to Chase, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wait, Skye, do you have your pup tag?" asked Chase.

"Yeah! I can call Koda and ask for help!"

"Perfect!"

"Koda! Come in Koda! Do you copy?" asked Skye frantically. She then looked down and noticed the wires coming out of her pup tag. "Oh no, it must've broken when I fell."

"I hope the others are okay," Chase sighed before lying down for a nap.

"Chase," Skye said hesitantly, "there's something else that you should know."

"What?" said Chase with a hint of worry in his voice. His eyebrows were raised and his tail stood up.

"Marshall was seriously hurt when the others went to build Farmer Al a new barn."

"How?!" Chase said, concerned for the well-being of his brother.

"The barn collapsed and fell on him."

"Oh my God," Chase said under his breath. "Is he okay?"

"Koda said that they were taking him to get looked at just to be safe."

For a while there was silence. That silence was eventually broken by Chase.

"Why?"

"Why what?" said his girlfriend.

"Why do all these bad things keep happening to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"The terrorist attack on Adventure Bay, the terrorist attack on Foggy Bottom, Ryder dying, Marshall being injured on the job, my parents dying in New York..."

"Chase..."

"Look at us, Skye! We're stuck in this dungeon with no way out, we're at the mercy of that evil pup Sweetie, and we might face punishment from the Earl when they return."

"Chase, listen to me."

"Ryder trained us to deal incidents just like this. He knew that not everything was going to be smooth sailing. Bad things happen to everyone, not just bad people. But they're really a test of character; it is how we handle them that counts. Your scarring puphood is a test of _your_ character and how _you_ develop. Trust me, it will all work out in the end."

"You really think so, Skye?"

"I know so."

Chase smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks for cheering me up," he said before kissing her.

"Anything for you," she said returning the kiss.

* * *

"What're we gonna do?!" Marshall hyperventilated. He had repeated that question nearly fifteen times already. Knowing that his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend were in the clutches of Sweetie didn't fare well with him. It was so bad that Katie had to call Koda and the others back to her clinic to try to calm the poor pup down. It wasn't easy by any means, but eventually Marshall's hyperventilating slowly started to subside. The others were shook up about what happened too, just not as bad as Marshall.

"Marshall, for the millionth time, calm down," said Rocky, who had placed a paw on the dalmatian's shoulder to try to help.

"Sweetie's not going to hurt them," said Zuma, unsure of himself.

"She has no reason to," said Rubble. "She's probably just holding them for ransom to try to lure us in. She wouldn't hurt them without us there to witness it."

"Exactly," said Koda. "We'll just head to Barkingburg without her knowing and get Chase and Skye back!"

"Easier said than done," said a disgruntled Marshall.

"We can do it," said Rubble. "We're the PAW Patrol!" This got a resounding cheer from the other pups.

"Let's go get Chase and Skye!" said Koda. "I'll call the Earl and notify him of the situation. Then we can _all_ go rescue them. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Sweetie was sitting on the throne with a smug look on her face. About seventy half-eaten hamburgers were scattered on the floor.

"Hmm..." she said to herself. "What to do next. I know! I'll take over Barkingburg and eliminate all threats." She cackled loudly, then snorted.

Sweetie bounded off to the secret control room in the castle. "And I'll make those two pups suffer through it all."

Once inside the control room, she pushed a button. This opened up the ceiling in the dungeon and raised the floor, bringing Chase and Skye up to ground level. The two confused pups didn't know what to expect once they reached the top. When they saw Sweetie, they both growled. As they prepared to pounce, Sweetie pushed another button. This time, a rope dropped from the ceiling of the control room and tied up the two pups. They were now incapacitated, suspended in the air, and once again at the mercy of Sweetie.

"Now what?" Skye growled while struggling against the ropes.

Sweetie cackled and snorted again while watching the two helpless pups. "Did you really think I was just going to let you two go? I didn't want you to miss out on all the fun I have planned." She turned on the giant screen TV and explained her plan. "I currently have the power to launch missiles to any target. And I think today's victims will be the citizens of Adventure Bay."

Chase and Skye gasped as the missiles were pointed towards their beloved home town.

"You'll never get away with this!" Chase yelled.

"Um, I already have," the evil pup retorted. "And just to be sure you two don't think about escaping..." Sweetie walked into the adjacent room and pushed a third button. This time, the floor beneath Chase and Skye opened up, revealing a pit of lava. She then set the automatic timer on the missiles to two hours.

The rope holding Chase and Skye suddenly started to lower the helpless pups down towards the lava. When they were about 12 feet from the lava, the rope stopped.

"Au revoir," cackled Sweetie as she left and the countdown began.

"Chase!" said Skye.

"Skye!" said Chase.

"What're we gonna do? There's no way to escape. And our home town is in mortal peril!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do," said Chase. "These ropes are too tight, and we could burn to death if we try to escape." Chase sighed. "She finally won."

"You know Chase, there's no one I'd rather be dangling here with than you," Skye said leaning her head into Chase's side."

"I couldn't agree more," Chase said. "I just hope that help comes before we all die."


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT UPDATE**

Hello, everyone. I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news. I have had a whole lot of writer's block with this story and have been so busy with work and school. I will most likely continue writing other fanfics, but not this one. If anyone would like to continue this story, PM me with your ideas for the rest of it and if I like it I'll approve it. NOTE: There doesn't have to be only one person continuing this story. If I receive many promising ideas, I'll approve all of them!

 _-liverskins13_


End file.
